


Shapely

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Zoro walks in on you exercising, and doesn't really believe it works. You prove him otherwise.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 73





	Shapely

The Wano country was absolutely beautiful. There was something charming about the traditional ways of the land that helped you relax; that is, if you could overlook the horrors that were going on behind the scenes. Being here was nice, but you were simply biding your time until the rest of the crew showed up to begin the operation against Kaido. Having successfully blended in with society here finding something to do wasn’t too hard, as there was always something new and exciting waiting for you every day. Often it is just simple tasks, but the mundane nature of it all was a humbling break from the usual insanity of piracy. 

Kin’emon had you set up with a nice temporary residence in the heart of the Flower Capital, along with everyone else as well. Of course you were all dispersed among different residencies to not attract attention, but just close enough in the event that you needed to regroup.

Speaking of said homes, you had returned to yours a little earlier than usual tonight, having finished your errands for the day that kept you a well blended member of society. You had stripped off most of your traditional clothing and left yourself in a tank top and loose pants that hung low, tossing the lump of clothing into a corner and leaving it there for later. You had decided to spend your evening doing some body weight exercises and stretching, just to keep yourself toned and flexible in the event you needed to book it out of your home for any reason. Giving yourself a good twist or two to warm up, you dropped into some lunges to get started and ready your legs. But, almost as soon as you had started, the door to your home slid open and Zoro casually walked in on you. How convenient.

“... What the fuck are you doing?” Zoro asked, standing with a dumb look on his face in your doorway. 

“I should be the one asking that question.” You replied casually, unphased by his presence.

“Who do you think you are, walking on into my residence without knocking?”

“Well, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go for a round or two of drinks, but I see you’re doing… Whatever this is.” Zoros stated, gesturing to your form with his hand. 

“You mean working out, right?” You corrected, looking at him like he was crazy. 

“If you’re working out then where’s the weights?” He asked.

“Dude… My body is the weight.” You chuckled, in disbelief that he really asked that. 

“Well then how the hell are you gonna get strong without weights?” He scoffed, crossing his arms. “You can’t build muscle like that.”

Raising a brow, you approached him slowly, reaching out and giving his bicep a squeeze. “Look, you green beefcake. I’m looking to tone up and stay lean. My strength is perfectly fine where it’s at, so I’m building stamina and making sure my ass remains shapely.” You informed him, posing to flaunt your body for emphasis. 

Zoro could only roll his eyes with a sigh, not without sneaking a look at your butt while he could do so inconspicuously. “I could never. Sounds like complete bullshit.”

“Oh so you want proof then. Take a look at my body then, moss head.” You suggested, flexing some of your muscles, very much in his direction. 

“W-what?” Zoro stammered, moderately confused by your sudden performance in front of him. 

“Look at me. My shapes, the toning, it’s all perfect for my body type; all achieved without weights.” You restated.

“N-no. Why would I need to?” He defied, forcing his eyes to look off into some corner. 

“So you can see the power of body weight exercises. Unless… oooh, are you perhaps embarrassed to lay your eyes upon my womanly figure?” You asked in a teasing tone.

The room filled with silence, Zoro’s face slowly tinting a light pink while he remained staring in a corner. A grin broke out on your face, knowing that this was now the perfect time to antagonize him. You started posing more, putting yourself into his line of sight on purpose to flex your arms, legs, and ass at him. 

“G-go away! He growled, turning about to try and keep you out of his vision. 

“Why? You can’t look at me? How come you can look at other men and women alike every day except for me? Hmmmm?” You pestered, poking him lightly. 

An extremely low growl came from Zoro before he mumbled something in response. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say? I can’t hear you~” You hummed, trying to get him to speak up.

“B-because you are well toned and shapely!” He said louder, clearly irritated.

“Aaah, and that makes you blush then?” You grinned, watching his cheeks get redder by the second. 

“Of course! You’re incredibly beautiful so… So how could I not…” Zoro carried on, still grumbling as he spoke. There was a long pause of silence before he spoke again, you now being surprised enough to not say anything. “You… I’m kind of in love with you. I-I always want to be looking at you but I try not to look because every time I do I… keep falling more in love with you every time I do.”

You were thoroughly shocked by his words, taking your turn to be embarrassed as your cheeks tinted a light pink. You couldn’t help but let a small smile show on your face, extremely pleased with what you heard. 

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” You said. “I’ll tell you a secret then since you told me yours. Zoro, I actually do love you too. It makes me extremely happy to hear that from you, and gave me the confidence to tell you as well.”

Zoro blinked in the silence, not quite expecting you to respond so positively, let alone with the words that told him you loved him too. He gulped quite audibly, and in the silence, he slowly moved his arms around you in a nervous hug. Chuckling, you happily hugged him back. During said hug though, Zoro couldn’t help but cop a bit of a feel of your waist and ass, still fully appreciating your shapely form. 

“Well then, are you embarrassed, or adventurous?” You laughed, pushing him over to a nearby chair and sitting on his lap. 

“The latter. Getting that load off my chest really did something for me.” He sighed, pulling you close and resting his forearms on your hips. “I guess I didn’t need to ask you for drinks to do that one.”

“Ah, so you were planning on mentioning it anyway! Well didn’t that just work out nicely.” You hummed, placing a confident kiss on his forehead.

“Down here, idiot.” He said simply, raising his head to catch your lips in a proper kiss. 

Content with each other, you could only think of how this was a perfect time to fall in love. The place was beautiful and there was plenty of time to kill together. It was so nice in fact, that you almost wanted the plan to never start. The moment was just so wonderful, after all.


End file.
